Nobody Wins
by iluvtwbf
Summary: i little something i thought of after i watched KILL ARI story way better than summary ples r&r my 1st fan fic


Disclaimer- I own nothing of NCIS I thought of this after I saw Kill Ari.

(After Kate's funeral)

The walk back to the car was quiet except for Abby's jazz music. Once they got in the van they drove to the local airport and boarded the air plane. Once they were up in the air for a bit Ducky decided to brake the silence.

"Jethro my boy why were you late?"

"I had to take care of somethings first Duck"

Tony knew something was up

"Ari?"

With that everybody was silent, listening.

"Dead"

Most of the team was silent they of course they were all silently cheering Ari was dead the bastard who killed their friend was dead.

"Stop it all of you, especially you DiNozzo stop celebrating."

"But boss this means we win," said a slyish McGee.

"Nobody wins McGee we lost Kate………… And Ziva lost her brother."

This brought the plane down to a new kind of silence. A look of shock went over everybody's face including Tony's.

"He was her brother Boss?"

"Yeah… he was her half brother"

Nobody said much after that, they couldn't believe it, it all made since of course Ziva thought Ari was innocent HE was her half brother they had all put a death wish on her brother.

Tony just sat back in disbelief he knew her sister died he was sure he was the only one that knew, but know her brother was gone too. And to top it off her father was the Director of Mossad. "Wow" was all he could think.

McGee felt bad for her she was so sure her brother was innocent he could see both sides of this situation. He imagined if his little sister was in the same situation. He would of done what she had done maybe even more to prove her innocence. He felt bad for Ziva he really did but he would never tell the team that especially since Ari killed Kate.

Abby was token back for a split second but it didn't care Ari killed Kate her best friend no excuses. She hated Ziva so much her brother killed Kate. She didn't feel sorry for Ziva at all. Maybe a extremely small smidge waaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy deep in her heart. But most of feelings she had were hate. That's it end of discussion.

Ducky felt bad for the girl he really did he had met Ziva and beside the fact she was a Mossad officer she was still human humans had emotions. Though she never showed them to him in the short time they met he felt bad for her. But Ari was different he killed Katelyn for that he loathed the man. But he felt sorry for the poor girl.

Gibbs could see his whole team thinking granted he saw more and knew more on the situation but he was torn that's all he could think. Ziva saved his life and he owed her. He couldn't believe she killed her own brother for him. He knew she would beat herself up for a long time. He knew she was hurting. Her remembered what it was like Shannon and Kelly died but this was different she had to kill Ari to save him. Even though Ari was a bastard he knew Ziva loved him very much.

"What happened Jethro?" asked Ducky

"He cornered me and…."

Gibbs hesitated for a moment he remembered he and Ziva had agreed that Gibbs would have been the one to shoot him, or it could lead to an international incident. And Gibbs knew what would happen to Ziva if anybody ever found out.

"And I killed him"

With that there was no talking the rest of the way. It was a sad day they buried a team member a college but most importantly a friend.

When the plane came to a stop everybody got up, cars were waiting from them not too far off. As they got off everybody noticed a plane not far from there's it was bigger and the back ramp was down. Next to it there was a group of men caring a coffin. All the men were dressed in back suits with black shirt and ties. Once the coffin was loaded a car pulled up out came a woman they all recognized it was Ziva. In her arms she carried a folded up Israel flag. They all knew who was in the coffin Ari. She did not look like the person they had met the other day. She wore dark black glasses; her hair pulled back half up half down wearing a back dress with long sleeves and heels. She did not look like a Mossad agent but like a human who was grieving. They all understood what Gibbs said at the end of the day no one won everybody lost someone they loved.

Gibbs walked up to wear they all were standing a Rabbi was saying a prayer in Hebrew. He waited till he was done and the men started to board the plane. Ziva looked in his direction and walked up to him. Gibbs started to talk very quietly to Ziva.

"If you ever need anything you know where I am."

"I will Gibbs".

Just before he turned to walk away Ziva grabbed his arm.

"You know Gibbs if I knew where Ari was going that day, I would have stopped him"

"I know Ziva Shalom"

"Shalom Gibbs"

With that Ziva got in the plane and it taxied down the runway and flew off. Gibbs went back to the cars. He had a feeling he and the team would see Ziva David again he just didn't know when.


End file.
